Guard Dogs
by IplayedInTraffic
Summary: Picks up where 'Wolf's Bane' left off and continues on. Scott races to the hospital after the lacrosse game to save his best friend. Doesn't follow the season one story arc.
1. Chapter 1

Scott McCall shed his lacrosse gloves the second the final whistle blew. He lifted his helmet and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He remained oblivious to his celebrating teammates and the Beacon Hills crowd as he checked the screen. Stiles hadn't called; hadn't texted.

One glance into the mass of congregating fans revealed Sheriff Stilinski, looking equally confused and concerned by the absence of his son. He had his phone to his ear, his head on a swivel, as though he expected Stiles to just pop up. His eyes locked with Scott's and before he could look away, the Sheriff was headed towards him.

Scott put his own phone away and moved to meet the Sheriff half way.

"Scott," he began. "Do you have any idea where Stiles is? I tried calling him half a dozen times, but he's not picking up."

Scott didn't know what to tell him. He had no idea what had kept Stiles from the game. _He said he would be here._ "I'm not sure Mr. Stilinski. I talked to him before the game and he said he'd be here."

Scott looked around nervously. He suddenly had a feeling that something was wrong. He put his hand in his pocket, his fingers running over his phone, practically itching to call his best friend.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling me Scott?" Sheriff Stilinski looked at Scott questioningly. "Should I be worried about the safety of my son?"

Scott did his best not to waver under the scrutinizing glance. "I honestly don't know where he is or why he didn't show up, but I'm sure he's gonna have a good explanation. He's fine. I'm sure of it." Scott wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or the Sheriff.

"I wasn't trying to sound harsh Scott." Scott gripped the phone in his hand as he felt it vibrate, alerting him to a new message. He was slightly startled when the Sheriff placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's just, with all of these murders, and everything that happened at the school that night, I worry more than usual."

Scott gave him a small smile. "My mom's the same way. Maybe Stiles was just nervous about playing his first game?" He needed to get away, check his phone, and find Stiles.

The Sheriff sighed and shook his head. "For the past few months Stiles has looked like he's had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He doesn't sleep well, but he won't talk to me. When he told me that he made first line, he was happier than I've seen him in a long time. He wasn't nervous." With that statement, the Sheriff began looking worried once again.

Scott was momentarily shocked to hear this parental confession about his happy-go-lucky best friend, but shook it off quickly. "Look Mr. Stilinski," he began. "I've gotta go turn my gear in at the locker room. But I'm sure Stiles is fine. If I find him, I'll have him give you a call."

"Please do," the Sheriff replied. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." Scott turned and began making his way to the locker room as he pulled out his phone.

"Oh, and Scott?" He turned back towards the Sheriff, slightly frustrated. "Good game tonight."

"Thanks Mr. Stilinski." Scott smiled a little as he resumed his walk to the locker room. He finally looked at his phone, his blood running cold as he read the message. He immediately dropped all of his gear where he stood and took off in the direction of the hospital. He didn't even notice as he nearly plowed over Allison and Jackson in his haste. Stiles' message played on repeat, screaming in his head.

_At the hospital. Alpha is here._

Scott couldn't remember a time when he had ever felt so helpless. The Alpha was his problem, not Stiles'. He silently cursed himself as he picked up his pace. What was Stiles doing at the hospital? He hadn't mentioned anything about a plan on the phone before the game. Scott knew that this had everything to do with him. Stiles didn't know how to be selfish.

The scene in the locker room when Stiles heard he had made first line flashed his mind. He had been ecstatic. But tonight, something had come up. Something had kept Stiles from being there; and the only explanation that Scott could come up with involved Stiles protecting him.

_Dammit Stiles._

Scott was running as fast as his legs would carry him. The bright lights from the hospital came into view and after scanning the parking lot, he saw his best friends blue jeep. He skidded to a stop next to the car, placing his palm on the hood. No heat came from the engine. Realizing that Stiles must have been here for a while, he began towards the hospital entrance.

He could smell the fear as he walked in the door. He knew immediately that it was coming from his best friend.

He sensed anger also, though it came from someone else. _The Alpha._

Panic. He turned his head slightly. Panic was the strongest emotion he felt; but it wasn't coming from the Alpha. _Derek? _

A small amount of hope flared within Scott. If Derek was here, then maybe he had protected Stiles. He tried to be as silent as possible as he stalked through the strangely deserted hall. He couldn't call out to Stiles and he sure as hell wouldn't risk making his phone ring if he was hiding. Scott took a deep breath, using every ounce of self-control to slow his heart rate down.

He turned a corner, coming into another empty hallway. Worry crept up inside him. Where was everyone? There were no patients, no doctors, and no nurses.

Just as the thought entered his mind the shuffling of feet caught his attention. He looked up, startled to see a nurse standing at the end of the hallway. She stared at him for a moment before she turned a corner and walked out of site. Scott picked up his pace in order to catch up with her; to warn her of the danger she was in.

He turned the corner she had disappeared around but stopped in his tracks. Stiles stood in the doorway to a room on his right.

"Stiles!" Scott released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He grabbed his friends shoulder, relieved he was here, standing in front of him. Unease settled into the pit of his stomach as he took in his friend's unsteady stance, the thin trail of blood that slowly slid down from his temple, and the look in his eyes.

His gaze brimmed with unshed tears and a flurry of emotions that Scott had never seen in his friend before: fear; hurt; _guilt?_

Scott gripped Stiles' shoulder a little tighter, trying to reassure him. "I got your text Stiles; we gotta get out of here before he comes back."

Stiles raised his own hand and placed it over Scotts. "I would never lead the Alpha right to you Scott. I didn't text you."

"It came from your phone Stiles," Scott said, thoroughly confused.

Stiles nodded, guilt seeping onto his features. "He took it from me. I swear, I tried to stop him." He lifted a hand and gingerly touched the blood running down his face.

"Stiles, it's okay. Let's just get out of here." Scott pulled on his friend's jacket, trying to move him from the doorway he was in. "Did you see who it was?"

The light in the room that Stiles blocked from view came on and Scott's heartbeat increased dramatically. He saw an unconscious Derek on the floor, a growing pool of blood surrounding him. Derek's previously immobile, wheelchair bound uncle stood just behind Stiles.

"Hello Scott."

Scott turned to Stiles for confirmation, disbelief in his eyes.

Stiles nodded. "It's good ole' Uncle Burn Victim. We're screwed, aren't we?"

Scott swallowed nervously. _Yep._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much to those of you who took the time to leave a review. Each one brought a smile to my face. **Arillovesyou22:** I was actually a tad bit honored you reviewed. You're my favorite _Teen Wolf_ author. I love all of your stories!

Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Scott's grip on his friend's jacket tightened and he pulled him out of the doorway. He felt slightly more at ease with Stiles at his side instead of in the path of the Alpha. He eyed Derek's uncle wearily, surprised that he looked healthy as ever. No scars marred his face like they had the day that Derek had taken him to see the sole surviving member of the Hale fire.<p>

Scott tried to keep his face steady as the man before him gave him a smile that sent chills up his spine.

"I don't believe that we have been properly introduced." Derek's uncle extended his hand towards Scott. "My name is Peter Hale."

Scott looked down at the offered hand in front of him but did not move to shake it. His gaze returned to Peter's face, which still held an unnerving smile. Peter returned his hand to his side and starred back at Scott.

"Not a fan of proper etiquette Scott?"

Scott was startled as Stiles scoffed beside him.

"I think you threw etiquette out the window when you guys met in the woods." Peter looked at Stiles curiously. "Don't you know it isn't polite to bite someone before you at least exchange names?"

Scott groaned inwardly at his best friend's inability to keep his mouth shut. He kept his eyes locked on Peter, waiting for him to react to Stiles' sudden outburst. Scott felt his friend tense beside him as though he too were anticipating a response from the man.

Peter sighed slowly. "Stiles. Where was this brave streak moments ago when you were practically begging me not to rip your throat out?"

Scott looked at his friend, the fear he could smell betraying the calm and determined features on Stiles' face. Scott's focus flicked back to Peter as the man took a step toward them, now standing in the doorway. Immediately, Scott pushed Stiles further back and placed himself in front of his friend.

"Leave him out of this." Scott found his voice for the first time since he had discovered the Alpha's identity. "Stiles has nothing to do with any of this." He elbowed Stiles gently as he began to protest.

The smile that Scott was starting to grow exceedingly tired of returned to Peter's face. "But you see Scott, that's where you're wrong. Stiles has everything to do with this. As do all of the people you hold foolishly close to your heart."

Images of Allison, his mother, Sheriff Stilinski, Lydia, even Jackson, flashed across Scott's mind. He shook his head, keeping his mind in the present. He could not allow himself to worry about the others right now. Not even Allison. Right now his only concern was getting Stiles and himself out of there safely.

"No," Scott began. "You can't do this. You don't get to control me. You've already ruined my life; I won't let you hurt anyone else."

Peter chuckled slightly. "You think that you have a choice? Scott, it amuses me how hard you fight the inevitable. Our previous encounter at the school should have been proof enough for you."

Memories of that night flooded Scott's mind and he was unable to suppress the shudder that wracked his body. That night, he hadn't been in control and he had literally wanted to kill his friends. Fear gripped him as he tried to remember how the Alpha had changed him that night. What if he did it now?

_What if he can make me kill Stiles?_

"Stiles, you should get out of here."

He felt his friend shuffling behind him. "What? No. No way Scott."

Scott was caught off guard as Peter reached out swiftly and gripped his face. Scott tried to pry his hand off of him but suddenly he started to feel panicked. He could feel his heart rate increasing as Peter looked into his eyes. It felt as though he were trying to get in his head.

Scott heard Stiles' protests and felt his friend's hands gripping his shoulder. Fear and uncertainty were rolling off of Stiles in waves. He sensed anger; the emotion seemed to come out of nowhere, startling Scott. Suddenly, the hand that gripped his face was gone and his head became clear again. He looked up to see Derek doing his best to hold his uncle down.

Derek met his gaze; his eyes glowed, fangs barred.

"Get out of here!" He practically growled. He placed all of his weight on his uncle, fighting to keep him on the ground. Derek pulled a fully clawed fist back and slugged Peter as hard as he could. He looked up again at the two dazed teens in the hallway. "Now!"

Scott hesitated slightly, wanting to help in any way he could, but Stiles had a hold of his arm and was pulling him down the hallway. He watched as Derek punched his uncle once more before he was forced to turn and run to keep up with Stiles.

* * *

><p>Scott and Stiles were both breathing heavily by the time they slammed the doors to the jeep. Stiles started the car and immediately backed up, pulling away from the hospital as fast as his car would go. He pulled onto the main road, headed into town and pressed down on his accelerator.<p>

"What the hell was that Scott?" Stiles gripped the stealing wheel, his knuckles white. "Was he making you change?"

Scott took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. "I don't know! It's like he was trying to get inside my head."

"Well thank god Derek has great timing, cause I really didn't feel like running from two homicidal werewolves in one night."

"That's not funny," Scott looked at his friend seriously. "I told you to get out of there. What if he had made me kill you?"

Stiles shrugged, trying his best to look nonchalant. "I wasn't about to leave you. Especially when it was my fault you came in the first place." He looked sideways at Scott. "And I know I'm not Allison, but I think sixteen years of friendship would count for something in calming you down."

Scott looked at him curiously.

"Sure, she brings you back to reality," Stiles continued. "But if that's possible, then I just don't think that you could look me in the eye and murder me just because the Alpha tells you to."

"Stiles," Scott sighed. "I hope that's true, but from now on, you need to stay away from me when I'm in wolf mode." Stiles tried to protest but Scott cut him off. "And if something like that happens again, you've gotta listen to me and run when I tell you to."

"Come on Scott," Stiles tried to ease his friends mind.

"No, Stiles. I'm serious." Scott closed his eyes and slammed his head back onto the seat behind him. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Stiles reached over patted Scott's knee. "Okay buddy. Next time the Alpha attacks I'll run like a scarred little girl."

Scott smiled slightly. "You better."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, both continuously looking in the mirrors; checking for anything that might be following them.

"So," Stiles said. "Where are we going?"

"Well we should probably avoid our houses," Scott said.

Stiles nodded in agreement. "How about Derek's house? We could wait for him there."

Scott shook his head, "No, we need somewhere with a lot of people. Maybe he won't come after us if we're in public."

"Right. Plus I don't think my blood pressure can take a walk through the creepy woods right now." Stiles tapped the steering wheel, thinking.

"What about Lydia's house?" Scott asked, earning a questioning look from Stiles. "She always throws a big party after we win a game."

"We won?"

Scott nodded, noting the sad expression that had made its way onto Stiles' face. It was gone the next moment though as he turned the car, now heading in the direction of Lydia's house.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to play. I know how much it meant to you."

Stiles shook his head, "Scott, there are more important things than playing Lacrosse." He looked over at Scott, noting the guilty expression he wore. He sighed. "Dude, I thought I would make it by the end. I didn't know the Alpha was gonna be in there waiting for me."

"How'd you know it was Peter Hale?"

Stiles turned onto Lydia's street, already hearing the victory party from a block away. He looked at Scott before focusing his attention back on the road.

"Well, I didn't," Stiles began. "We traced the text that Allison got that night at the school, and it came from your mom's work station computer."

Scott snapped his attention to Stiles. "What?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to tell you until I figured out why she sent the message, so I went to the hospital. That's when it all sort of just happened. One of Peter's nurses has been helping him, and she must've sent the message from your mom's computer."

Scott absorbed this information as Stiles parked the car along the street. He could see everyone from school dancing, laughing, having the time of their lives. He looked over at Stiles and saw that he looked exhausted; dried blood stuck out on his pale face.

"You should have waited for me to go with you Stiles." Scott reached into the glove box, pulling out a few napkins. He wet them with a bottle of water that had been rolling on the floor. Stiles pulled away as Scott moved to wipe the blood from his face.

"Woah," Stiles lifted his hands. "What are you doing?"

Scott gripped his friend's chin, holding his head steady as he wiped at the blood. "You've got blood all over your face. You can't walk into the party looking like that."

"Really?" Stiles touched his temple, wincing slightly. "Does it look sweet?"

Scott scoffed. "No, Stiles. It does not look sweet." He finished wiping the blood away, balled up the napkins, and threw them out the window.

"Pssh, I bet it does."

Scott shook his head. "You're a dumbass. Let's go inside."

They both exited the jeep and headed towards the party. Scott saw Allison, laughing with Jackson on the front porch. He sighed, not wanting to think about his screwed up love life. Stiles saw his friend's forlorn expression and slung an arm around his shoulder. He smiled, thankful that his best friend was still by his side.

They made their way up the driveway and were almost to the door when Scott stopped. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he turned, looking around.

Something was watching him.

* * *

><p>So, there's chapter two. It's kind of a filler chapter, but I promise I am going somewhere with this story. I would love to hear your opinions, good or bad. So feel free to leave a review if you want.<p>

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long for the update. I went on vacation and then I wanted to see how the season would end before I continued. I've decided now that this story will go in a different direction than the show.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. You guys make me smile!

* * *

><p>Scott pushed Stiles through the front door and shut it quickly behind him. Inside, they were met with a heavy crowd and loud music. It seemed as though everyone from school was currently taking up residence in Lydia's house. Scott looked around, searching for a place he and Stiles could go; looking for anywhere that was not filled with people.<p>

His gaze finally landed on the stairs a few feet to their left and he steered Stiles toward them, pointing at their intended destination.

"Woah, Scott," Stiles said. "You wanna take me upstairs? Aren't you gonna at least get me a drink first?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

They made their way to the staircase through a sea of their peers. Each of them felt the need to clap Scott on the back as he passed them, ushering praise as he pushed himself by.

"Scott!"

"Good game dude!"

"Way to go man!"

"Dude! That shot you made in the final half was epic!"

Scott tried his best to smile and nod at everyone in response though he was getting exceedingly annoyed by the distraction.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two friends made it to the staircase and hurried up, away from the noise and people. Once they were upstairs, Scott went to the first door he saw. He opened it quickly, looking behind him to make sure Stiles was still following him. He saw his friend's eyes go wide as soon as the door was open.

"Oh, god!"

Scott whipped his head around and found his own eyes widening.

"Sorry! Uhh, god. We're sorry!" Scott rapidly spit the words out, feeling a blush come to his cheeks. He looked away and started backing out of the room.

"Learn to knock next time McCall!" Danny yelled from the bed as Scott slammed the door shut.

He turned to Stiles who was trying not to laugh. Scott found himself laughing quietly as he looked around searching for a new door. He walked up to a white door at the end of the hall and reached for the knob.

"Uh, how 'bout you knock this time Scott?"

Scott withdrew his hand from the knob immediately. "Right."

He knocked loudly three times and waited for a response. When none came he opened the door and entered. It was dark inside and he fumbled along the wall with his hand, groping for the light switch.

"There's a lamp over by the bed to your right," Stiles said from behind him.

Seconds later, the room was bathed in dim light. Scott gave Stiles a questioning look.

"What?" Stiles shrugged. "It's Lydia's room."

Surprise joined the question on Scott's face.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Dude, shut up. I came to see her after the video store thing. Remember? The picture on her phone I deleted?"

Recognition dawned on Scott's face. He looked around the room and, not seeing a chair, opted for sitting on the bed. Stiles closed the door and joined Scott.

Stiles let out a deep breath and ran both of his hands over his face and through his hair, flinching when he accidently brushed his hand over the newly earned battle scar on his scalp.

"Don't touch it," Scott said as he reached out and pulled Stiles' hand away from the cut.

"I forgot it was there," Stiles shrugged.

"How do you forget it's there? Doesn't it hurt?" Scott questioned, noticing that a bruise was beginning to form around the small gash. He looked at Stiles sympathetically.

"No, not really," Stiles responded. He absentmindedly reached his hand up to touch it once more but Scott swatted it away. "Dude, it's fine! And stop looking at me like that, it's weirding me out."

Scott shook his head, laughing exasperatedly. "I'm just sorry you got hurt because of me."

"Scott, it's just a scratch. And last time I checked I was the one who stuck his nosy ass where it didn't belong."

"Yeah, but you were there because of me," Scott looked down for a moment before locking his gaze onto Stiles'. "Because you were trying to protect me."

Stiles sighed. "You're my best friend Scott. It's my job to look out for you. Plus I know you'd do the same for me."

"In a heartbeat," Scott responded immediately.

"Exactly," Stiles concluded. "So let's move on. It's getting a little bit too chick flicky in here." He ran his hand over his pants pockets before groaning inwardly.

Scott let out a real laugh this time, nodding. "Agreed."

"Uncle burn-victim still has my cell phone," Stiles said bitterly. "That dude blows."

Remembrance dawned on Scott's face. "I completely forgot. Your dad was at the game looking for you." Scott reached for his own phone, handing it to Stiles. "He wanted you to call him if I found you."

"This night just keeps getting better and better!" Stiles groaned scrolling through Scott's speed dial for his dad's number. "What the hell am I supposed to tell him?"

"I don't know man," Scott shrugged. "But he seemed more worried than I was, and he doesn't even know that werewolves are part of the scenario."

"It's not like I can tell him anything related to the truth," Stiles said. "Plus, you're my only friend and he knows I wasn't with you."

"True," Scott agreed.

"I can't tell him I was at the hospital, cause he'll just freak out more."

"True again," Scott nodded.

"Derek's on his Most Wanted list, so there's another thing I can't mention."

Scott nodded once more, agreeing silently.

"And I definitely can't tell him I was almost killed but a homicidal monster," he finally concluded.

"Definitely not." Scott was still nodding as Stiles looked at him in annoyance.

"You know Scott, you're pretty insightful tonight," Stiles said sarcastically. "Really buddy; big help."

Scott punched Stiles lightly on the arm, "Shut it, dude. Just make something up; you're usually really good at bull shitting stuff."

Stiles ran his finger over his dad's name on Scott's screen. "I know, I just hate lying to him."

Scott placed his hand on his friend's shoulder for a moment, giving him a reassuring pat. "I understand, but he can't know the truth Stiles. It's just one lie."

Stiles smiled bitterly, "One after the other." He clicked his dad's name and stood up, placing the phone to his ear.

"Yeah," Stiles said into the phone. "I'm alright dad."

He listened for a moment, before reassuring his father once more. "Yes, I promise. I'm fine. I ran out of gas while I was picking something up for Scott from his mom."

He was silent as he let his dad speak. "My phone? Uh, I left it at Scott's house I think."

Scott shook his head at the utter gullibility of parents. His mom would have easily bought the same story.

"Yeah, I'm staying at Scott's tonight. I'll be home tomorrow." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Love you too dad." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Scott.

"See?" Scott said as Stiles sat back down. "Easy as pie."

"Yeah, sure."

They both lapsed into silence for a few moments. They both knew they needed some kind of plan, some form of action to take other than hiding. Scott new that Derek wouldn't have been able to hold the Alpha back for long. He just didn't know what Peter's next move would be.

Was Peter the presence he had felt outside in the front yard?

Scott was about to voice his concerns to Stiles when a noise at the window made the pair jump. They turned to the window, neither one making a move to explore. Scott heard his friend's heartbeat pick up a fraction.

Another noise prompted another jump from the two teens.

"Go see what it is!" Stiles nudged Scott towards the window.

"Why me?" Scott whispered. "You do it."

"You're the werewolf!"

Scott looked at the window as another noise sounded. He stood and slowly made his way to the window, grasping Lydia's lacy pink curtain in his fist tightly. He looked back at Stiles who nodded encouragingly. Scott drew back the curtain in one swift fluid motion.

Derek Hale kneeled on the small window sill outside Lydia's room, looking worn and weary. Scott scrambled for the latch and swung the window open quickly.

"Derek!"

Scott pulled the older wolf into the room, supporting most of his weight to prevent Derek from crashing to the floor.

"Stiles, help me out here," Scott struggled under Derek's weight. Stiles got up and helped Scott maneuver Derek to the bed. They laid him down gently and looked at him intently.

Blood marred most of his face. His shirt was torn in so many places that it could hardly be called a shirt anymore. He had his arm wrapped around his middle, guarding himself from some unknown pain.

"Derek?" Scott questioned. "What happened? Where's Peter?"

Derek looked up at the two scared teenagers in front of him and shut his eyes briefly, clearing his mind as his vision swam. He tried to sit up but found that he was too weak to do so. He looked at Stiles, glad to see he was okay, before his gaze locked with Scott's.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out. "I couldn't stop him. He's here already somewhere. I could smell him when I got here. He left the hospital right after you did."

Fear exploded in Scott at the thought of all the people that could become Peter's next victim. Danny, Jackson, Lydia…

A scream, ear splitting and chilling, came through the open window and echoed through the house.

Scott turned toward the sound, his heart rate increasing each second.

_Allison._

* * *

><p>Well, there's chapter three. Again, kinda slow; but now I know where I'm going with this so it will come quicker and with more action. I promise!<p>

Let me know what you think please.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad some people are enjoying the story. Sorry for the delay, I'm trying as hard as I can to update faster I swear!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dozens of scared, confused, and surprised screams drowned out Allison's shout of terror as the front yard erupted into utter chaos. People were running in every direction, trying to maneuver through the crowded scene. Allison stood rooted to the ground; frozen in fear as she looked into those bone chilling red eyes.<p>

She felt herself begin to shake as the creature in front of her stood on its hind legs, close enough that she could feel its hot breath on her face. She wanted to turn around and run, scream, cry, or a combination of the three. Instead all she could do was stare, mouth agape, and pray that this was a nightmare.

A low, threatening growl came from the creature's throat, causing her to take a frightened step backwards. She stopped immediately when the creature took a step of his own forward.

Allison opened her mouth, wanting to scream for help when the creature in front of her got down on all fours and leaned back.

She knew the animal was getting ready to attack and she prepared herself to move out its path. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized that the yard was silent; everyone was gone. The animal let out another growl and lunged toward her so fast she had no time to react.

A blur and then creature was no longer in front of her. She stood in shock as she watched someone tackle the creature to the ground, placing her out of harm's way.

She jumped and couldn't suppress the scared yelp that escaped her throat as someone grabbed her arm and pulled.

"Allison!" She turned, confusion on her face as Stiles tried to pull her away from the fight that was currently going on behind her. "We gotta get you out of here. Come on!"

"Stiles?" Allison let him pull her along, too shocked and scared to do anything else. "What's going on? What is that thing? Where's Scott?"

Stiles was breathing heavily, fear and adrenaline pumping. "Run now, ask questions later Allison."

He pulled her into the street and stopped. He looked behind them, worry etched in every line of his face. He pushed her ahead of him and pointed down the street. Allison followed his line of sight and saw his Jeep parked several cars down.

Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled his keys out before shoving them into Allison's trembling hands.

"Go to my Jeep, turn the car on, and wait there," he said hurriedly, gripping her shoulders to make sure she was listening.

She hesitated, "What about you? Where's Scott?"

Stiles' eyes flicked back to yard for a fraction of a second.

"Please Allison, just go. We'll be right behind you."

Fear gripped her immediately as she interpreted what that statement meant. Scott was still here.

_Scott saved me._

"Oh my god," her hand went to her mouth as she turned around, ready to run back to the place she wanted to leave more than anything.

Stiles stopped her, turning her back around. He gripped her hands, squeezing his car keys into her palm. She could see how scared he was.

"Allison, you're just gonna distract him. Wait in the car. Trust me he'll be fine."

The certainty and truth in his voice finally persuaded Allison and she nodded. Stiles sighed in relief as she took off, running towards the Jeep.

He turned his attention back to yard just as Scott was thrown several feet through the air, the Alpha advancing towards him immediately. Stiles' heart hammered in his chest when Scott didn't get up right away. Just as the Alpha was about to attack Scott again, he got to his feet in time to prepare himself.

Stiles forced himself to look away, knowing he had a job to do.

He scanned the yard and his eyes landed on Derek who had managed to make it almost to the street. Stiles sprinted towards him and threw Derek's arm over his shoulder, slipping his own arm around Derek's waist.

"Of all the times to be the slowest healer in the world," Stiles said as Derek groaned.

Derek leaned heavily on the younger man, mentally berating himself for not being able to contribute to the situation.

"The worse you're injured, the longer it takes to heal yourself," Derek ground out through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Stiles forced out. Supporting the majority of Derek's weight was making their trek to Stiles' Jeep a much slower journey than anticipated.

Several painfully slow minutes later they reached their destination. Stiles released Derek's arm and leaned him against the side of the Jeep. He pulled open the driver's side door, pushed the seat forward and turned back to the injured wolf.

"Alright, in you go," Stiles said quickly, helping Derek into the backseat. Derek leaned back, thankful to be sitting down once again. Stiles pushed to seat back and climbed behind the wheel. He turned to see a terrified Allison in the passenger seat.

"Derek Hale?" She yelled fearfully. "Isn't he a murderer?"

"No," Stiles said quickly. "And I said questions later, remember? Now get in the back seat."

Allison's mouth flew open, "With him? No way."

Stiles slammed his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. "Just get in the fucking backseat Allison! We don't have time for this; Scott doesn't have time for this!"

At this, Allison immediately climbed into the back. Her mind was spinning as Stiles threw the car into drive and pulled down the street towards Lydia's house. She jumped when Stiles started honking the horn with his left hand; he reached over with his right hand and swung the passenger side door open.

Stiles watched Scott continue to struggle with the Alpha, his movements and reaction growing slower with each attack. He could hear police sirens coming now, and he saw a familiar black SUV speeding towards them.

"Dad?" Allison whispered breathlessly from the back seat.

Stiles slammed on the brakes in front of Lydia's house and continued honking the horn.

* * *

><p>Scott could feel himself growing weaker as he managed to barely dodge the Alpha's claws once again. As soon as he had seen Stiles get Allison away from the yard he had let the wolf in him completely take control.<p>

Fueled by rage, he had held his own for longer than he expected. But with each blow from the larger werewolf he found himself losing control. His energy was fading and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

The sound of a car horn blaring filled his ears and he wanted to cry with relief. He had managed to hang on long enough.

The Alpha lunged at Scott again. Scott clawed at the werewolves eyes, momentarily halting its advance. He leaned back, and with all the strength he had left he kicked the Alpha square in the chest with both feet, sending him sprawling back several feet.

Without hesitating Scott turned and ran towards Stiles' awaiting Jeep. He heard police sirens coming and ran faster. As the adrenaline left his body, he could feel himself changing back to his normal self.

He climbed into the Jeep and Stiles slammed on the gas before Scott had even closed the door.

"Scott?" Allison asked from the back.

Scott whipped his head around, having momentarily forgotten she was there.

"Oh my God," Allison whispered as she looked into the glowing yellow eyes of her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

><p>It's shorter than I wanted it to be, but I've already started working on the next chapter so it'll be out faster. Hope it was enjoyable.<p>

I'd love to hear your opinions.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry for the delay, no excuse really. The season two trailer inspired an update. This chapter's mostly a filler to get to the good stuff later on. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Scott clenched his eyes shut and turned his face away sharply. Allison's quickening heart beat pounded in his ears, alerting him to the fact that she had seen what he had hoped she would never. He felt hand gently touch his shoulder, but she pulled it away before he could react.<p>

"Scott," she began. "Your eyes-"

"Allison," he cut her off. "Please, let me explain."

Allison leaned forward in her seat, trying to get another look at his face but he kept it turned away from her. She reached her hand forward slowly until it rested under his chin.

"Look at me Scott."

Scott lifted his hand to hers as he turned his head to meet her gaze. Her grip on his chin loosened and fell away as she gasped. She stared into his eyes, his normal eyes.

"I don't understand."

"I can explain everything, just not right now. We have more important things to worry about right now."

Allison shook her head. "I think you owe me an explanation Scott."

"He doesn't owe you anything," Stiles mumbled from the driver's seat. Scott and Allison both turned to look at him.

Stiles cleared his throat and strengthened his grip on the steering wheel. "All I'm saying is that after what happened between you two at the school that night, I really don't think he owes you anything Allison."

"The school," Allison breathed out. "Jackson said he saw a man get down on all fours and walk like an animal."

Stiles and Scott shared a brief glance.

"That thing at Lydia's, that _monster_, it was the same thing. It was at the school that night." She looked at Scott who was avoiding her gaze once again. "Wasn't it?"

"Yes," Scott answered.

"But what is it?" She questioned. "And why does it always seem to be around you?"

"Allison-"

"And how did you even manage to fight it? It was huge!"

"Allison-"

"And your eyes were yellow Scott! What's wrong with-"

"Will you stop asking so many questions!" Scott glared at her from the front seat, his entire body rigid. He dug his fingers into the seat cushion, trying to calm himself down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking into Allison's eyes once more.

His heart skipped as he saw the fear in them. He could smell it; taste it; _feel it._ It was all directed at him, he realized. She was scared of him.

"Allison, I'm sorry," he began.

She shook her head. "Don't Scott. Just take me home. Please."

Scott sighed and looked to Stiles for help. His best friend met his eyes with a tired nod.

"We can't let you go home until your Dad gets back," Stiles confirmed.

Allison ran her hand through her hair, becoming more confused and frustrated by the second. "So that was him driving towards Lydia's house then? What does he have to do with any of this?" She looked back and forth between her ex-boyfriend and his best friend.

Scott sighed heavily. "We don't have time-"

"To explain," Allison finished the sentence for him. "When will you make time, huh Scott? Cause right now I feel like I'm the only one in the entire world who doesn't know what's going on."

"Not in the entire world, just in this vehicle," Stiles commented off-handedly. Scott punched him in the shoulder.

"Take me home right now," Allison said quietly. "Someone will be there and then I won't be here to burden your little secret circle."

"Allison," Scott looked back at her. "I wish I could tell you everything right now, believe me, I do. Too much is going on though. You're not safe, we're not safe."

Allison huffed slightly, crossing her arms and staring out the window.

"Stop pouting."

Everyone jumped at the new voice in the car. Allison pushed herself closer to the door away from the bloodied man next to her, feeling foolish for forgetting she was sitting in the backseat with a suspected serial killer.

"Derek!" Scott turned his body around enough to get a good look at the older wolf. "Did you heal yet?"

"Heal?" Allison threw her hands up dramatically. "This night just keeps getting better and better."

Derek gave her a sideways glare before meeting Scott's questioning stare. "Mostly, yeah. We need to get her home now though. She isn't safe with us."

Scott opened his mouth to protest but Derek stopped him with a firm look.

"Her family can protect her better than we can," Derek said. "She's just a distraction to you right now Scott."

Allison waited for Scott to deny Derek's words, but he didn't. She looked at Scott questioningly, taking in his tense shoulders, the bags under his eyes, and nervous fidgeting. Something big was going on and she wasn't going to figure it out in this car.

"He's right Scott," Allison said. "Stiles, take me home."

Stiles made a sharp turn. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Allison's aunt was getting out of her SUV as Stiles pulled his jeep into her driveway. She stopped what she was doing as she scrutinized the vehicle. Her body tensing as her eyes landed on Derek.<p>

Allison unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the door. She wanted nothing more than to be out of this car. She was certain that her aunt would tell her tell the truth, and she was eager to learn it.

Scott reached back and grabbed Allison's hand before she could open the door. She whipped her head around to face him.

"Allison," Scott began. "You're gonna find out the truth in like five minutes. The truth about me, about Derek, about all of this."

Her gaze softened as she felt how sweaty his palms were; how much his hands were shaking. He was nervous.

"And if you decide to hate me," he continued, "I will completely understand. Just know that everything I've ever done was to protect you. I would never hurt you Allison, and I'm sorry I lied to you for so long."

Allison felt her eyes begin to sting. She pulled her hand away from his and opened the door before he could see her tears.

"Goodbye Scott," she slid out of the jeep and slammed the door.

Scott watched as her aunt exploded into a monologue that he couldn't hear, making wild gestures towards the jeep.

"Let's get out of here," Derek said from the back, his eyes intently locked onto Kate.

Stiles threw the jeep into reverse and pulled away quickly. He gave his rear view mirror a nervous glance and then focused on the road. He glanced sideways at his best friend.

"You good, Scott?"

"Yeah," he replied quietly. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm good. She should hear this stuff from her family, not her ex-boyfriend."

Stiles note the way Scott seemed to spit the word 'ex' out like it was poison. He reached over and patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly.

"It'll all work out," Stiles told him confidently. "I know it."

Scott smiled slightly.

Derek groaned from the backseat. "Can we figure out a plan now, or do you two ladies want to talk about your feelings and braid each other's hair?"

"Nice to see someone's people skills didn't improve after a near death experience," Stiles retorted as he looked at Derek in the rear view mirror.

"Come back here and we'll see if a near death experience changes you," Derek growled. Stiles scoffed.

"Cut it out guys," Scott said. "Alright Derek, if you're so eager to form a plan, let's hear what you've got so far."

Derek leveled a serious gaze onto Scott. "We need to kill my uncle."

Scott's eyes widened. "Now?"

"Yeah, now? I was thinking of something more along the lines of a nap, dude," Stiles emphasized his statement with a yawn.

"You nap, he kills you in your sleep," Derek practically growled. "He has us all on his radar now. No one's safe until he's dead." He made sure Scott was listening to him. "And that includes Allison."

"Okay, I get it." Scott sighed. "But I could barely fight him for five minutes, how are we going to kill him?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet," Derek said.

"Well this sound's promising," Stiles added. "Can someone at least tell me where I'm supposed to be driving?"

"My house," Derek said immediately.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other nervously but didn't protest.

The trio sat in silence as they drove down the deserted lane that ran through the dense woods. It was completely dark outside; only the jeep's headlights guided them along their path. The moon was hidden behind the thick clouds in the sky.

Everyone in the jeep sat up straighter as it made a sputtering noise. The two wolves snapped their attention to the panicked looking driver. The car began to decelerate, even as Stiles slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

"No, no, no, no, no," Stiles let out a stream of protests. "Come on baby, don't do this to me."

"Stiles," Scott questioned.

Stiles moaned in frustration as the jeep came to a stop, the engine shutting off. He laid his forehead on the steering wheel and closed his eyes.

"You lied to your dad and told him you missed the game because you ran out of gas?" Scott questioned quietly.

Stiles nodded against the wheel.

"And now you actually just ran out of gas?"

Stiles nodded again.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" Derek growled.

The trio jumped and stared out the rear window as a loud, long, angry howl cut through the night.

Stiles slammed his head back onto the steering wheel. "Shit."


End file.
